


The Elements of Passion

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [6]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, but also kind of sadness, closeness, emsider, kind of, pretending they don't have these feelings and yet spending so much time together, sort of, these two and the little dances they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: The Outsider wishes to get closer to Emily, and shares one of many stories in a secret garden where time stands still and they can be alone.





	The Elements of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> The story The Outsider is telling Emily comes from my other fic "The Lost One" http://archiveofourown.org/works/10802523/chapters/23966475

It was late evening, Emily was in her office going over paperwork when he appeared to her, sitting on the lounge, his head resting against his knuckles "What are you doing here?" She asked  
"Can't I visit in on a friend?" He said, a trace of amusement in his voice  
"You never visit unless you want something," Emily replied, not looking up from her papers "Get to it already"  
The Outsider disappeared from the lounge, reappearing right on Emily's desk "You're right, Emily, I do want something" She looked up at him, a tired look and an expression in her eyes that dared him to cross her.  
"I want to tell you a story," He spoke softly  
"A story?"  
"Yes," He said "If you'll join me"  
Emily raised her eyebrows "Join you where?"  
He stepped off the desk and offered his hand, she took it in spite of herself  
The world slowed down around the two of them and her office faded from view, replaced first with the darkness of The Void and then a more unfamiliar place.  
"Where are we?" She questioned, her face pressed closely against The Outsiders chest, she looked up at him and then quickly pushed away from him "Sorry" She said with a nervous giggle "I guess it was the travel"  
"This is...was, Pandyssia, a small little island close to it, anyway," The Outsider said, ignoring her eagerness to add space between them  
Emily took the greenery in, her eyes lighting up "This is beautiful"  
"It was beautiful" He interjected "This is just a moment lost in time"  
Emily touched her finger to a leaf on a nearby plant, she inspected her thumb to find a spot of dew on her skin "This isn't real..." Emily said  
The Outsider nodded "It is merely a memory" He took a deep breath "These hills, these mountains.... A peaceful place where people would come to have picnics and little secret asides"  
Emily leaned down and ran her hand over the grass "So it's a makeout spot?" She asked, looking up at The Outsider  
"Emily," He said, his tone unreadable "Just once, let me tell my story"  
Emily giggled and slumped down into the grass "Alright, sit down" She patted the grass beside her and he obliged, sitting with his legs crossed "I'm not used to seeing you with this much color in the background" She mused  
"A long time ago," He said, disregarding her remark "There was a woman who came here every afternoon with her daughter" He looked around "They had a beautiful time, but then something started to change"  
Emily listened intently to the man's story, entranced by his words and the faraway look in his eyes "They stopped coming here when the daughter's father passed away, The mother started to enjoy an after dinner wine, which she drank every single hour before dinner as well" He paused and swallowed before continuing "She also enjoyed the pained cries of her daughter as she smacked her across the face, She did this every single day and night, and it only worsened with her drinking"  
"Why are you telling me this?" Emily asked  
He put up a finger "Patience, Emily" He looked up towards the sky "Her relationship with her daughter became very strained, she started to blame the child for all of the problems in her own life, One rainy night she was walking with her daughter in the city square, She grabbed her, smacked her right across the face, Unfortunately for the woman... there was a witness to this particular display of anger and hatred" He drew circles of smoke in the air with his finger, they danced around Emily like a warm embrace and she looked at him with awe.  
"A young man daring to speak up to an injustice had become her next target, She was content to walk away with her injured daughter, go home and do more damage to both herself and her child, but the young man found himself standing over her body, face down on the concrete in a pool of her own blood"  
Emily gasped "Oh my goodness" She reached for his hand  
"If you are still wondering why I am telling you this, it is because I wish to share myself with you" He let her hand squeeze his "I have many stories to tell, I wish to give myself to you"  
Emily felt her cheeks flush "That's... unexpected"  
"Do you not wish for the same thing, My Empress?" He asked Emily felt her heart flutter in her chest.  
"Share away" She said, concealing her embarrassment "I don't mind it" She laid her head in his lap and he stroked her hair lovingly as they sat among the forgotten and secluded part of a place frozen in time, He told her another story, he had many to share and Emily was a wonderful and attentive listener.


End file.
